warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Quartakk
The Quartakk is a Grineer quad-barreled heavy burst rifle that fires 4 bullets simultaneously in a single burst. Its slow fire rate is compensated by possessing the highest burst damage of all burst-fire rifles, high accuracy and status chance, and good critical chance. This weapon can be sold for . The blueprint for this weapon can be sold for . Acquisition The Quartakk's blueprint can be acquired as a reward from performing special Ghoul Purge Bounties, or dropped by Ghoul Auger Alphas. The built weapon can also be bought from the Market individually, or as part of the Maggor Assault Pack. Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages: *Second highest burst damage of all burst-fire rifles, behind . **Near-equal physical damage distribution – effective against Infested, Grineer, and Corpus. *High critical chance and critical multiplier. *Second highest status chance of all burst-fire rifles, behind the and . *Extremely high accuracy. *Relatively high reload speed. *Innate 0.5 meter Punch Through. *Largest magazine size of all burst-fire rifles. *Large ammo reserves. *Uniquely fires all four shots simultaneously instead of consecutively, reducing the chance of one missing. Disadvantages: *Low fire rate. *Linearly less efficient – sometimes a target may only die with five bullets, which requires an entire second burst to be fired. *Each shot lands in a small square formation around where the user is aiming instead of directly on the crosshair, which may lead to misses against smaller targets. Notes *The listed fire rate of the weapon is actually the weapon's burst rate, rather than the number of shots per second. The actual fire rate is roughly 1.58. Trivia *The name Quartakk may be derived from the Latin word Quartus, meaning "fourth". **This ties in with the weapon's four-barreled nature. *Prior to , the Quartakk functioned as a semi-automatic rifle that fired four bullets per shot. This caused the weapon's status chance to behave similarly to multi-pellet shotguns, in that the listed status chance was split between each bullet. After the update, the Quartakk was changed into a burst-fire rifle firing four bullets simultaneously, resulting in each bullet having the listed status chance instead of being split. Media Quartakk.jpg|Quartakk in Codex. Warframe grineer rifle by sbigham-dbfst20.jpg sean-bigham-071prog001.jpg Quartakk If The Hek Was A Rifle (Warframe) Warframe 100% Status Quartakk Is A Secret Shotgun QUARTAKK BUILD - 100% Status Chance More warframe - 4 forma Warframe - All Grineer Primaries - Weapon Animations & Sounds (2012 - 2019) Patch History *Fixed an audio issue with the Quartakk becoming silent when rapid firing. *Fixed the Quartakk firing sounds getting cut off. *Mastery Rank increased from 9 to 10. *Damage increased from 27 to 49. *Reload time increased from 1.7s to 1.9s. *Fire rate decreased. *Converted the Quartakk to a burst fire that fires all 4 rounds at the same time instead of a semi auto that fires 4 bullets per shot. *Increased fire rate from 6.32 to 12.67. *Increased Accuracy from 58.8 to 90.9. *Reduced damage from 51 to 27. *Increased the size while wielded. *Added 0.5m Punch Through. *Added Ragdoll on Death. *Introduced. }} See also * , the secondary counterpart of this weapon. * , the Kuva Lich counterpart of this weapon. * , a Grineer four-barreled sidearm that can fire four round simultaneous bursts. de:Quartakk es:Quartakk pt:Quartakk fr:Quartakk Category:Grineer Category:Update 22 Category:Plains of Eidolon Category:Burst Fire